clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Human
Mistake Penguins don't have an IQ of 50. The human average, I think, is 100. I want to represent penguins as being "smarter" than most humans (they have teleporters and such, right?). The average penguin IQ should be 150. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:21, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Ditto. My IQ is 137 so...yeah penguins should be around about...170 or something. -Metalmanager Around 90-170? - 15:54, 19 January 2009 (UTC) My IQ is 270 so... --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 15:55, 19 January 2009 (UTC) There is different scales used for I.Q. Icmer's is probobly on a different scale than the one used on the page. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 15:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Explorer's IQ would probably be 157, and Fred;s would be 203. Made that up. --[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 15:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) On the scale I used, average human IQ is in between 70-130. My IQ is 158. [[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'Tiocfaidh ár lá!']] 16:03, 19 January 2009 (UTC) No Humans. I think that there are no need of humans on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. This wiki is supposed to be based on penguins and Club Penguin, not humans too. Before you all go "So?" or "Humans are fun!".... think again. This wiki... I will say it again... is for penguins. And it's not right for humans to be here too. It's stupid and... strange. Let me know when my idea goes EPIC FAIL... because I know none of you are going to listen to me. -- ¤ [[User:Ninjinian|(User page!)]] [[User talk:Ninjinian|(Happy Halloween!)]] 21:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Ninjin is right. The only human should be Billybob, and he's a penguin anyways. Citcxirtcem 21:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Get rid of Billy Mays, The Sapie Bros, etc etc? NO WAY! --Happyface (TALK 2 MEH) ' 21:52, October 31, 2009 (UTC) We don't know if the Sapie bros are humans, and Billy Mays is dead. I mean, what does he have to do with str00dels anyways? Citcxirtcem 21:55, October 31, 2009 (UTC) You do realize that humans aren't even mentioned that often here? We're still primarily based on CP, humans are just here for foreign enigma reasons and comparison. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Ditto with HF, humans have worked their way into the continuity. There's no turning back now, unless you would like to rewrite tens of articles? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 21:57, October 31, 2009 (UTC) The Sapie Bros are humans, we confirmed that a looooong time ago. Billy is coming back, but as a ghost, and if we remove him from wiki history, there will be major plot holes. MAJOR. --Happyface (TALK 2 MEH) ' 21:58, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- Metric, Billy Mays played a pivotal role in the Great Darktonian Pie War. I'd suggest reading it before jumping to such a conclusion. Besides, we haven't imported a human in ages! If we ever do so again, we will have to have a community referendum, because we all decided that ages ago. --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Oooh, Yertle is performing his signature Bible Bashing Move! † 21:59, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Sapie Brothers are humans. Apparently you got fooled like the rest of the characters in-universe. Billy Mays was SUPPOSED to be rewritten as a ghost, though the only problem is that no one IS rewriting him. The funeral isn't even done yet. However, none of these are legit reasons to get rid of something that would upset the continuity significantly. It' wouldn't be as bad as getting rid of the USA, but it would still take tons of time to work out everything. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 22:02, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Let my tale be a lesson to all of you. I waned to make the HF State's predecessor, The Kingdom of Happyface141(KHF141), a state for the USA. I had to change all the maps, and articles that had the Kingdom mentioned on it. It took days. Ripping humans out of wiki-history would be like my story above. --Happyface (TALK 2 MEH) ' 22:06, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ---- That's why it's not going to be removed. But just for fun, list all the articles that would need re-write if we removed humans. Citcxirtcem 22:40, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Un-necessary humans that are in the Str00del should go. Billy Mays & the Sapie Brothers I think are fine, but others are just.... not needed. We can edit all those plot-holes. But this is still the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki. -- ¤ [[User:Ninjinian|('User page!)]] [[User talk:Ninjinian|(Happy Halloween!)]] 22:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Mister Bean? Citcxirtcem 22:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :Yes. Articles like Mr. Bean, Frederick, Hannah Montana, Lobaloba and more. I have to go. I will reply in the morning. -- ¤ [[User:Ninjinian|(User page!)]] [[User talk:Ninjinian|(Happy Halloween!)]] 22:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Mister Bean is central to Slumolia, so removing him is no-go. However, Mister Lobaloba is pointless, as is Hannah Montanna... and others....... However, humans like Rick Astley are central to running gags and other important stuff, so we can't remove EVERYTHING. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 23:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I'm actually planning for Captain Ash to play a major part in some of the next few articles I'll be making, so removing him will pretty much eliminate those articles. --''Tidalwave11, just surfing the waves, three times a week'' 00:18, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, Tidalwave. Since you've already done planning on him... no deleting for him. However... no more humans will be created. I think that can be put into the COC incase users work really hard on a human article, but just gets deleted. So... I think these will be deleted. Sorry to the creators of these articles. * Stan the Clumsy Person * Hannah Montana * Mister Bean * Mister Lobaloba * Doc Brown * Fredrick * Mister Unknown * Amac Any more? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 13:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Not so fast. We're not going to ban creation of human articles just because there's a lot of unneeded articles. We should still import a human every now and then, but not too often. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:43, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Wanna make this a vote? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Chris Moyles I want to bring a DJ called Chris Moyles. He's very good at making parodies, so I thought he could be Director of Parodies or sometging in the Bureau. K? -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 16:29, November 29, 2009 (UTC) About Hannah Montana This article seriously needs an update: Hannah Montana has been replaced by Savannah City. Hannah is no longer in the Fanon universe.--Frank34.5 00:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Question Are "MYsterious Penguins that came out of nowhere that look liek humans" allowed, like the Sapie Brothers? --Corai: The Red Penguin with real hair!''' (I dare you to listen to Polka, I DARE! 21:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Is it okay... if we could use Galactic Grunts (from the Pokemon universe) for security guards? We need more humans, I think. The PWNSOME LuXerra It's hockey season! GOLAGOLAGOLAGOLAGOLAGOLA! I stick needles in my Sidney Crosby bobblehead. 17:17, October 16, 2010 (UTC)